


That's an Order

by Leech



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, eruri - Freeform, fluffy fluff luff, old fart kissing up on levi and making him turn to butterflies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leech/pseuds/Leech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin decidedly asserts his authority over Levi after their scouting mission, intent on fixing that ankle of his and unable to take 'no' for an answer. Eruri drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's an Order

It ached with each movement of the horse beneath him, the cantering motion of his hips working side to side causing friction between the animal’s shoulder and his ankle. It was hardly something he focused on, of course. There were more important tasks at hand, such as returning to the wall without any more interruptions. While still far behind, grey eyes settled upon the crop of blond hair before him.

From the back, he could not see what sort of face the man held.

Levi presumed it to be something of studied temperance. Erwin, though far more readable than he, did make a habit of retaining himself—as any soldier should. Yet, he wished to leave his place a few feet behind, ride next to him and look to see just what sort of grim expression his commander may be swathed with.

There was a time that such an option was chewed on, swirled and tossed inside his tired head with notable scrutiny. Black bangs were brushed aside to allow better sight.

Withholding any noise or grimace of pain that might have followed, Levi took to nudging at his horse. Deep thumps sounded, burly hooves digging into the earth below before slowing to meet Erwin’s pace.

Blue eyes turned to questionably peer over, and Levi offered only a silent stare in return.

“Levi,” Erwin began in that low, purring voice that so easily swept memories from beneath grey eyes. “Is there something the matter?” It was apparent that he imagined there to be another Titan following, turning on his horse and scanning the land around them.

“If there were a Titan, the recruits would have screamed by now.” It was unsympathetic, wishing to not think of those beasts. That bitch had already broken his ankle, the frustration in his chest mounting kindred to a heavy weight between his lungs. He felt compressed; it was hard to breathe at times.

Erwin seemed to dismiss the idea at his companion’s words. It was not like he had much reason to think otherwise, anyways. Pursing his lips, the blond decidedly looked over the smaller man at his side.

He seemed to be in thought, not wishing to say anything to stir the black-haired man when he appeared so blatantly thoughtful. It was not common that he beheld such a countenance.

It took a minute or so for grey orbs to defog, Levi offering a succinct, “How will we explain this failure on our behalf? It hasn’t even been a day’s time and we’re heading back with our tails between our legs.”

“That is for me to decide.”

Momentarily did he feel himself somewhat revert, the desire to retain control weighty on his tongue. His lips parted, but no answer escaped. Erwin seemed to watch the other studiedly, and there was contentment in blue depths when Levi decidedly kept in line. It was no time to be fatuous. If Levi so wanted to return to old habits, the blond would have to react accordingly.

But the black-haired man returned to looking forward as the wall came into view. His leg pulsed with each roll of his hips, brow furrowing discreetly. Fuck his carelessness. Levi had thought himself over these kinds of mistakes. But, he felt relieved that the female Titan had been sliced up. The man still felt satisfied at the remembrance of his blades cutting through muscle, the tearing vibrations it sent into his arms, throughout his body. It had a familiar feel when steel ran over it, undulating like waves.

He almost shuddered.

The looks they received made him chagrin, retaining a look of indifference as Erwin left his horse to walk. There were others that did the same, and the Captain—without consideration of his leg—hopped off as well. He stumbled momentarily with humiliation, Erwin’s blue eyes honing in on his misstep as if it were too pronounced to ignore. They seemed almost soft, those defined lips setting in a displeased frown.

If Levi had been better at reading people, he might have presumed the Commander to be worried.

But of course did he look away. It was no time to act friendly when they had business to deal with.

Although, once things had been settled, their horses tied up, and the group retiring to recuperate, Levi found his arm in a rough hold. It was familiar, the callous, thick fingers wrapping about his smaller appendage. Grey eyes turned to look at cerulean, the stern face of his Commander leering down at him.

“What happened to your leg?” It was not a question, but an order, though Levi hesitated to answer. He was turned to face Erwin head-on, the hand leaving his bicep, Erwin obviously not imagining his companion to run off like a frightened rat.

“Levi—“

“It’s only a sprain. I don’t need you mothering me. It’s nothing I can’t handle, Erwin,” the smaller man hastily interjected, far from wanting this conversation to happen. The blond did not appear intent to drop it though, and with careful movements did Levi find himself guided toward a nearby table to sit down. There was the urge to peel his lips back in a snarl, yank himself away from his officer and demand he be left alone.

It did not seem that he’d have any option to refuse, sadly, the blond already pulling up a chair himself before taking Levi’s leg over his thigh. Dusky eyes narrowed at the feeling, shutting as his boot was taken off. His ankle screamed beneath his skin, begging to be left alone—no, _demanding_.

It hurt like shit and Levi spat a curse to no one in particular.

Perhaps at his own foolishness, maybe, but Erwin did not seem interested. Callous hands ran over his skin, Levi feeling chill bumps rise over his arms as his Commander felt the swollen area.

“This is not a sprain,” he said in a low voice, gently gripping around Levi’s ankle to attempt a roll. The black-haired man slammed his fist onto the tabletop, teeth biting hard into his tongue in efforts to conceal any noise.

Erwin sighed.

“I can’t remember the last time you hurt yourself, Levi.”

“Well, it can’t be helped now. Might as well ignore the damned thing.” The Commander was not entirely taken aback at his fellow soldier’s retaliation. It was not uncommon for him to get snappy, especially when pushed into a corner. He was touchy beneath that jaded countenance he upheld in public, if only with Erwin. Why he seemed so much more vulnerable during their private conversations, the blond did not care right now.

His hands gripped tighter around the bruising bones, ignoring Levi’s hissing as he straightened it out. He could feel the swelling beneath the pads of his fingers, could see the other man’s muscles grow taut at the pain. Erwin did not enjoy seeing Levi like this, but if it were not helped now, it would only grow worse.

It was not entirely unlike the black-haired man to take his own liberties a bit too far; it was a good thing he hadn’t become a doctor.

“What made you slip up?” he questioned, bright eyes far gentler than they usually were when settling on Levi’s stern expression. Grey optics narrowed in warning. The blond did not intend to back down, feeling quite in control of the situation.

“Too much momentum.” The answer was succinct, but sensible enough. It was not hard to get going faster than necessary, and when adding the restrictive situations and stress, injuries like this were a common occurrence. Even so, Levi was skilled in his gear, Erwin willing to go so far as to ponder the other being better than he was. His smaller frame made balancing far less strenuous. Not to mention it allowed him speeds that Erwin could never attain with his hulking, packed muscle.

Still, even with such strength, the blond managed to be delicate now. His movements were coated in sugar, brushing over Levi’s ankle as if to have practiced before. Wrapping it tight, blue eyes returned to glance at the other man, his leg still resting on his thigh.

“I want you to be more careful next time,” Erwin muttered, hands trailing beneath Levi’s calf and gently raising it up. Grey eyes looked away as he allowed his hands to smooth up his pale leg, tracing the leather straps weaving about muscular thighs. It was not frequent that they had moments like this, Erwin far more willing to express his softer side when Levi was hapless to refuse.

Even now was the black-haired soldier pinking, hand rising to run over his lips in an effort to seem unmoved. Erwin hardly minded, simply trailing his lips over his companion’s knee, placing soft kisses across his pallid flesh.

“I don’t know what I’d do if you hurt yourself more than this.”

Levi, for once, had no immediate response, still looking away in boyish refusal. Erwin found it quite amusing, watching as the other attempted to remain unfeeling when he so easily craved these touches. The blond knew it well, and Levi did too.

He could hide all he wanted. It would change nothing.

Cheek pressing over where his lips had once touched, Erwin took in a low sigh prior to closing his eyes. His hands still smoothed over the underside of Levi’s leg, one trailing to rub lavish circles against his inner thigh. Levi tensed.

“Is that an order?” he murmured, grey eyes finding lidded blue.

“That’s an order.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I wrote a few weekends ago and thought I'd post it here alongside the other sites I occupy. It was fun and I do hope someone found it to his or her enjoyment at the very least.  
> If not, I have been dying to work on some drabbles to subdue the growing anxiety in my personal life. If anyone would be willing to help me out, I'd love to hear some ideas to write for! Whether it long or short, I am interested in taking on some new Eruri one-shots. I'm also fully capable of sexy times; throw any genre at me you like, really. While I cannot admit to being the most eloquent writer, what I lack in skill I make up for in dedication. I'd love the practice! 
> 
> If you have a one-shot idea you want to see happen, you can either message me here (is that possible? I think it's possible . . ) or ask on my personal tumblr, qorno. I will give you all the credit for the idea and do my best to fulfill it ASAP!


End file.
